The Second Generation
by electricblue1214
Summary: The ninja have been hiding from their kids that they are ninja. What happens when the find out? What are their reactions?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jade

I wake up to the sound of the stupid alarm clock. "Ugh!" I slam the thing against the wall. It shuts off. That's the 3rd one this week. My brother has actually been starting a tally. I rush to the bathroom.

"Zack hurry up!" I say to my twin brother, "You'll use up all the hot water!"

"I don't care,"he says,"If it makes you miserable, I'm doing it."

30 minutes later he finally comes out, using his invisibility powers so I don't see him. We both have powers, my brother and me, so do my cousin and our family friend. I find it weird. After I shower I dress up in my electric blue dress, leggings, and matching shoes, that match my eyes. I love blue. My brother loves white for some weird reason. He also loves the cold. I love thunderstorms. We all have our flaws. I brush my long, wavy black hair, grab my backpack, and go downstairs for breakfast. When I come down I see my mom and my brother. My dad is never here in the morning. He's always at his work with our uncle and his friends.

"Hey Jade," my mom says, "What took you so long?" "Zack," I say shooting daggers at him. My mom chuckles and shakes her head, "You two are too much."I eat my cereal and as my brother was going for his second bowl my mother slaps his hand, "C'mon you two your gonna be late for school," she says kissing our foreheads, "Jade do not drop your brother. Again." "Okay mom," I say. When she leaves, I turn to him and say, "You better hold on because I'm not gonna stop for you if you drop." He nods, his auburn hair blowing in the wind. His white tee and black jeans are a bit big on him but his brown eyes show challenge. "Idiot," I mutter. As I speed down to school which only takes about 2 seconds I see something unusual. I see five ninja jumping across the rooftops. There aren't very many ninja around here so I keep my quiet. Once we get to school, I can see the colors telling me they aren't just regular ninja, but the elemental ones, the most powerful. Out of the corner of my eye I see the blue one spot me. His blue eyes trail on me as he shakes his head and runs off to join the others. He confused me. Huh. "Hey Jade what are you looking a-" my brother never finished his sentence. He spotted the ninja too. We walk inside the school in silence."Hey twinsies," says our cousin Kyle. "Hey Ky-SHUT UP KYLE."I tell him. I really hate it when he calls us that .He chuckles, "You're too easy Jade," he tells me. I roll my eyes and walk off. I can see the oh-so-peppy cheerleaders staring daggers at me then start to whisper to each other. Great. "What are the rumors about this time brats?"I demand. Their "leader" walks over to me. A tall girl with long blonde hair and steely gray eyes towers over me. I'm not that small but she wears about 6 inch heels and without them she's probably just as tall as I am. "What are you talking about Walker?" she asks, a fake smile plastered on her face. "What stupid thing are you trying to do to get my brother to notice you brats?" I ask. "Well we were about to ask if you wanted to join the cheerleading squad. You know, so it could be a brother/sister thing." My brother is the football quarterback. They want me as a cheerleader. "Never in a million punks, " I say. "Fine Walker, have it your way but mark my words, you will regret this.""No I won't, " I retort, "You're not the boss of me." I walk away before she says anything else stupid. I walk to the edge of the hall to meet up with my best friend, Zahlia. As my blue eyes meet her hazel we greet each other. "Hey," I say. "What up?" she asks, her blonde hair tied up into a neat bun. "Not much, got smothered by the cheerleaders like 5 minutes ago, " She giggles. Today her simple purple dress and leggings, and shoes fit her perfectly. Zahlia knows about my powers. She doesn't have any, but she is just fine without them. Just as we were about to talk about something, the bell rings. "See you later Z," I call out. "Bye!" she yells. Too bad we don't have homeroom together. As walk in, the teacher asks me for my phone. I tell her I don't have one. She tells me she was going to check my backpack because I didn't have pockets. After my inspection was done I take my seat. I sit in the middle of Zack, Kyle, and our friend Cody. This is going to be great. "Ok class as you know, I am Miss Gail Summers. I was some of you's teacher last year. So for 7th grade I expect more from you. Yes, Miss Simpson?" The cheerleader's back. "What if one of us misbehaves?"she asks. "That is a good question Maddy." Maddy. Trying to get to the teacher's good side. I drown out her stupid back-to-school rules since it's the same every year. After that, homeroom is over. Do I move? No. Neither do the boys. Time for History. Yay. More like learning about Gail's sob stories.

After English, Algebra, and Science it's time for lunch.

I sit at my table with Zahlia and the boys. At least we all have the same lunch. We have our own table, since we're apparently "popular". I don't mind because that means the less brats I have to deal with. We chat about the randomest of things. When we go to recess, we split up. The boys play some stupid game with other jocks and me and Zahlia sit under a tree in the grassy meadow. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a pair of emerald green eyes staring at me. Cody. His shaggy black hair that falls gently on his forehead. He looks a lot like his dad, Cole. His mother died during a battle for Ninjago when we were younger. Zahlia wiggles her eyebrows, "looks like Cody's got a crush," she sings. I punch her arm. "Ow," she pretends to be hurt. "Can you be normal for once?" I ask her. "Nope," she replies, "Hey Cody!" she says. He waves, blushing a bit, "Hey Z!" he says meeting my eyes, "Hey Jade!" "Hi," I say. He was about to ask me a question until the bell rings. I sprint inside so he can just see me as my blue blur of speed. As I run inside I bump into the cheerleader again, but I don't care.

After that I sit through all of my classes, I get super bored so I stare at the clock until the bell rings. Once the bell rings I dash out, find Zahlia, and we find my dad. "Hey girls," Dad says."Hi Mr . Walker, "says Zahlia. "Hi Dad,"I say. We find the boys and get into our gray Cadillac. We all carpool together, we just don't go to school together. I see all my friends laughing and enjoying themselves. I think to myself, maybe this year won't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dude, WAKE UP," Zahlia yells. I open my eyes and she is right on top of me. There are some disadvantages with living with your best friend. I check the clock.

"Z, it's 3 am, what could you possibly want?" "Our dads, all of them, Jay, Kai, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd. THEY ARE ALL GONE." "Geez Z, I'm sure that they are just fine." I say.

"Follow me," she said. We snuck around the ship looking for our parents. We check the last room in the house. We can hear voices.

"See Zahlia, they're here," I said.

She knocks, "Dad?"

The voices quiet down. She calls my dad, my uncle ,Cole and Lloyd.

"What are you guys doing?"

We whip around, me shooting lightning at the closest one.

"Room. Getting. Darker, " the voice says.

"Oh my gosh, Cody, you guys scared the heck out of me!" I say.

The other two laugh.

"SHH!" Zahlia said, "We're about to open the door, and I don't care if you're coming or not,"

"How did you know we were here?" I ask.

"We heard Z yelling so we followed you, " mumbles Kyle. "Stalkers," I muttered. Zahlia giggles. Zack looks away from her and starts blushing like crazy. I laugh so hard I almost fall and Cody catches me. I smile. He blushed. "There is too much love going on," says Kyle and pretends to gag.

"Shut up," I say and smack his head.

We open the door and there was nothing. They weren't there.

"They aren't here," says Zack.

"You think?" I ask.

We look around the room. I snap my fingers.

"Guys,there must be a secret passage," I say.

"I think your dorky sister's right, Zack," says Kyle.

"But where do we look?" asks Zahlia.

"Anywhere," I say.

We look around, looking for anything that can open a wall behind us. After a few minutes Zahlia finds something.

"Look," she says.

Behind the huge bookshelf in Zane's bedroom, there is a hallway with a door at the end. We walk down nervously, thinking what was down there. The voices seem to be getting louder to our ears. Once we get to the door we stop. Then the idiots start arguing and shoving each other.

"You go first,"

"No you go first, "

"Idiots, " I say, "I'll go first, "

I open the door just a crack and I see all of them there. They all have ninja suits on except their masks are off. They don't see us.

"Z, look at this, " I said. She gasps.

The boys look too, hi-fiving each other stupidly. I smack them all.

"Be quiet you idiots," Zahlia says.

"I guess it's time to show ourselves, "says Cody.

Once we opem the door fully I see ten eyes staring at us, blue, 2 green, hazel, and amber. Their mouths are open.

"What are you doing snooping around at 3 am?" asked Kai.

"Z woke us up," I say.

"Zahlia, what were you doing up?" asked Zane softly.

"I couldn't sleep Dad," she said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-," Uncle Kai started.

"Kai, " said Lloyd.

"They were gonna find out eventually, sooner or later," said Dad.

"I thought you guys looked familiar, especially you dad," I exclaimed.

"Well this was not the way we wanted you to figure it out, " said Cole.

"Why didn't you want us to figure out you are ninja?"asked Kyle

"Well we didn't want your lives to be in danger, " says Lloyd.

-FLASHBACK-

13 years ago, September 14th

"They're so beautiful Jay," exclaimed Nya.

Two twins sat there, one boy and one girl, the girl in her father's arms, and the boy in their mother's.

Suddenly, the boy disappeared.

"Nya," said Jay looking down to her arms.

She looked down, not frightened, "He's still here, Jay,"

"Then why can't I see him," he asked. As Nya shrugged, he turned back.

Sensei Wu came out of nowhere, "There is a new prophecy, "

"HOLY CRAP," yelled Jay and Kai. "Where did you come from?" asked Jay.

"Somewhere, " said Sensei, "Ah, this must be the twins. What are their names?"

"Jade," said Jay pointing to the girl, "and Zack," he said pointing to the boy who disappeared again.

"Ah so they already are one with their powers I see," said Sensei.

"Powers? What powers?" asked Nya.

"Well you see, the prophecy states that the next generation of the descendants of the elemental ninja will have greater powers than any other ninja. Ever,"

"So just this generation?" asked Kai.

"Yes," answered Sensei.

Then, out of nowhere, the girl flew up in the air, clapped, and giggled.

"You see," said Sensei.

"But Sensei, they're just kids," said Jay, "I don't want them to live like we did. I want them to be safe,"

"You can't keep them safe for long,"Sensei said. He sighed, "Fine, just wait until they're older to tell them. From now on, just watch over them. Make sure they don't expose their powers to anyone else but you and your families. And Jay, they will find out sooner or later, "

"Aye, Sensei,"

He gave the same speech when the others were born.

PRESENT DAY

"You kept us like this just to be safe?" I asked, annoyed.

"Jade, we just didn't want you to-" my dad started.

"I KNEW ABOUT MY POWERS!I USE THEM EVERYDAY IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!"I answered, then I calm down just a bit, "We could help you, if you just let us, "

"Yeah and what about me?" asked Zahlia, "I know about their powers, but I have none,"

The ninja all glanced at each other. If they let their children help, they could be in danger. If they don't, what use would their powers be? And Sensei said they would find out sooner or later.

Then Lloyd spoke, "Fine, you can help us but under a few conditions, you still have to go to school, if we need you that is when you will come. You cannot tell anyone about this and try not to destroy the city and what we give you, especially you Kyle,"

"HEY!"he exclaimed, "I'm don't break everything I touch,"

"Yeah you do," I nod.

"So are you gonna become ninja or what? I've only got the rest of my life to figure this out, " says Lloyd.

" Fine," Zack said.

"Done," answered Kyle.

"Ok then ninja,"started Kai, "NOW GO TO SLEEP OR I WILL CHASE YOU DOWN,"

"Not me," I said as I sped to my room.

"Z, can you believe it? We're ninja!" I exclaimed.

"Not me Jade," muttered Zahlia.

"Aw Z, you can still help us," I say, "You just have to find something else to be."

I snap my fingers.

"Hey, my mom can help you, " I say, "She doesn't have any powers but she must have helped, "

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"When I was little, my mom told me stories about her and our dads. She must know something. " I answered, "She must have been a samurai or something, "

Z smiled. I yawned.

"Let's go to sleep now," I mumbled, "I'm tired,"

"Good night Jade," whispered Zahlia.

"Night Z," I whispered back.

Once my head hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.

Zack

I can't believe it! I'm not as hopeless as I think I am!

"I wonder how the girls are taking this, " asked Cody.

"You just want to see Jade again and make her fall into you. Again, " teased Kyle.

He sticks his tongue out, "You suck Kyle, "

Kyle chuckles, "I will never get love,"

"What about you Zack. Got the eyes for Z eh?" he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up, " I say. I look at Cody.

"If you ever do anything bad to my sister, your invincibility won't be able to help you when I'm done with you," I say.

He nods and swallows, "Yes sir,"

We check on the girls and find that they are both sleeping. I look to my sister, then at Z. She looks so adorable when she sleeps. I tuck in a strand of blonde hair. "Night Z,"I say. Cody does the same with Jade. Kyle pretends to gag we get back to our room, I yawn and my eyes start to close. Fatigue is taking over me.I climb into bed. I have a great life. Living with my best friends. I can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring. I hope, our first mission. During school. Now that would be a mission worth fighting for. I just hope the cheerleaders don't smother me again.


End file.
